The Mind of Christine Daae
by fantomedebroadway
Summary: Raoul never came for Christine after Point of No Return. Left to make choices on her own, Christine ponders everything. Soon to be wife to the infamous Opera Ghost and an opera diva, Christine wonders who she really cares for . Some R/C moments and eventual E/C. Andrew Llyod Webber Christine and Raoul, and ALW/Leroux/Kay Erik.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my first story and I hope you like it! I appreciate constructive criticisms and reviews. I am currently looking for a beta. I know this first chapter is very short but the others will be longer ~ EmilyCosette

Chapter 1

Raoul would come. I completely entrusted my life into the vicomte's soft hands and he if ever loved me he would come. Yet some inane part of mind , convinced my gullible self that he would never show up. I begged that voice to hush, pleading the same way I did to the disfigured Opera Ghost. Raoul,my dear Raoul, had to realize that our silly game at engagement is at a pause and this is real. He used me like a pawn in his game to entrap the phantom. Both men, though I wonder if the Opera Ghost truly is man for he looks like a corpse, passed me around like a child's game of catch , each getting their fill and then discarding me to the next player. But, my brave Vicomte would come to me, to save me from this hideous monster and hell.  
>" My dear, come with me" the Opera Ghost growled in my ear. I shivered and looked around but could not find the source of the frightening sound. I found him on the side of the lake bank next to the porcelain mannequin of myself. My heart beat sounded like the cane Madame Giry beats on the floor at ballet practice as he neared me with a dress remarkably similar to a wedding dress. He roughly pulled me out of the small boat and threw the wedding dress, for I now knew certainly that it was one, onto the ground in front of me.<br>" Put on the dress " he yelled. At my hesitation he pulled into the Louis-Phillipe room that i once occupied. He yanked my Amnita costume off of me at once not even bothering to unstring the tight corset and started pulling up my chemise.  
>I found my voice finally and said, " stop I will put on the dress myself, do not hurt me." Apparently he still had a shred of compassion left as his dreadfully thin body made its way out the room. Before he left he threw his voice into my right ear saying, " My child, do not try to escape, Erik will always find you."<br>Erik. Who was this Erik? Was it a new murderer I shall have to worry about? My god, how many dangerous people are lurking out in this world unnoticed by everyone? My sweet Raoul still had not come to save me from this hell. As, I paced around the room in the wedding dress I wondered if Raoul,or anyone, would come to find me. The door was yanked open by the crazed opera ghost. His yellow eyes blazed with a fire as he grabbed my arm. His touch was cold, even through the silk and cotton and I gasped. Was he truly dead as his face insinuated?  
>" Erik and Christine are to be married by midnight. Erik shall finally have a living bride" , the Opera Ghost murmured under his breath . The opera ghost is Erik? Ah , of course he must have a name. What was it he once told back in the days when I was a lonely chorus girl and he a disembodied voice?<br>' My child, I am a man of many names, but you may call me angel' he said to me the first time I met him. Erik must be one of his many names, this may be his christian name that his mother baptized him with.  
>" Erik" I cautiously said causing him to turn around, "what a lovely name". His deformity met my eyes as he glanced at me with a glint of hope in his eyes. The hope made me sick to my stomach as I knew I could eliminate that with a snap of my only I could distract him, for one second and I could escape out the Rue Scribe door.<br>"What nationality is it" I asked my voice feigning curiosity.  
>" Hmm...my child. I am not sure" he said , sitting down to ponder for a minute. Erik grabbed the hem of my dress as I walked past him.<p>

" My dear your poor Erik adores you very much", he cried out, " are you very unhappy here. Do you not wish to stay with a old corpse like me?"

I nodded my head, averting my eyes from his sad face. My heart wrenched as I heard him choke back a sob.  
>" You may stay with Madame Giry until our wedding in two days my dear" he said regaining his harsh tone. He pointed to the Rue Scribe exit.<br>" You may leave from there, I presume you are able to leave yourself" he threw his voice right in front of me.

Before I could leave he talked one last time," If I see you with the boy ,my dear, do not think that I would hesitate to kill him within a fortnight.

Ah,my poor Raoul, what did he ever do wrong? Yes, I would go straight to Madame Giry for I would not want to risk my love's life .I took that as my chance to leave and ran to the clothed mirror that guarded the exit. I pushed the black cloth aside and stepped into the dim hallway. I picked my dress up and ran to the door praying to God that it was not locked. Pulling the heavy door open I came face to face with a red faced Persian.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I am updating this and my other story opposites. I will switch off every day. But I do need reviews! Please review and then I will update more! This is a short chapter but I do need to know people are reading my story before I write more!  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera<p>

Chapter 2  
>I stared at the Persian blankly for a few moments while we both tried to catch our breaths. He seemed very familiar yet I could remember where I had seen him before. The man also seemed incredibly angry, I wonder if he knew that Erik forced me down here. He might have been at the show and saw the act happen! He must know where Raoul is!<br>" Where's Erik," the man growled, being the one to break the silence.

" I'm sorry Monsieur, I do not understand," I said , not wanting the force of Erik's anger if he found out that I ratted on him. The man stared blankly at me for a few minutes, then his face lit up with recognition.

" You are Christine Daae! The one Erik kidnapped," the man said, " your fiancé has been looking all over for you"  
>Oh, poor Raoul! I was here doubting his love while he has been searching for me all over Paris. Of course, he would not know about the house about five cellars below the opera. My dear sweet Raoul I must see him and soon!<p>

" I am very sorry sir, I must go . Erik let me go for a few days before our wedding and I must make arrangements with Madame Giry" I said sweetly , trying not to shudder with disgust at the thought of Erik and I's wedding. This must be a friend of his, I do not want to upset Erik , that monster, so I must make it seem like I am willingly marrying Erik. Who knows what this Persian will report back to him? He might even be a spy sent by Erik on purpose.

" Mademoiselle Daae, I am very sorry for my rude manners, I am Nadir Khan" the man , Monsieur Khan, said taking my hand and placing a light kiss on it. He seemed very nice, yet so did my supposed angel before he revealed his true self.  
>" I must leave, Erik is down the corridor, I am assuming you know that," I said , walking away into the crowd of Paris my brown curls being swallowed up by the everyday rush on the streets.<br>I walked to the front of the opera house and pushed open the heavy doors. Monsieur Firmin greeted me with a surprised smile. I sweetly smiled back and said to my manager, "Have you seen Madame Giry ?"

" Just down the hall with the ballet rats," Monsieur Firmin said snobbishly , his nose tilted upwards as if the thought of the ballerinas disgusted him . I do not understand why everyone called the ballerinas , ballet rats. It disgusted me how the nobles and rich people treated the lower classes. But, I do not have any time for that for I must see Madame Giry and then try to see Raoul.

" Merci" I said and ran softly down the hall. The familiar corridors made my heart ache as I remembered the first time I walked down them. It was a few days after my father's death and I , at eight years old, held tightly onto Madame Giry's hand as she introduced me to Monsieur Lefreve. Now, which room is Madame Giry in ? This opera house is so very majestic with many rooms that it is very easy to get lost. I remember the first time I had gotten lost in this building. Coincidentally it was also the first time I heard ,who I thought was angel, Erik.  
><em>I was playing hide and seek with Meg the day before my birthday. I was on the brink of ten and very excited . I hid in Carlotta's while Meg counted and gracefully looked into the different rooms. When she got to Sorelli's , the prima ballerina's, dressing room that was next to Carlotta's I ran down the hallway. My feet barely touching the ground, I reached the lower chapel in record time. It was a small room that I had been in only once or twice so I looked around. I sang while I looked singing a small Swedish tune my father taught me. When I heard a distant sound of applause I immediately looked up. <em>  
><em>" Who is there," I said nervously ,my voice quivering. <em>  
><em>" It is I your angel of music," the smooth voice replied. Oh, his voice even back then called to me in such a way. The timbre was soft and seductive, yet rough at the same time. <em>  
><em>' How could he know about my angel if he was not one himself,' my younger self thought. That fateful day was the first of many lessons and taught me many things about myself I did not know before. How could I ever forget that day?<em>  
>I kept walking and daydreaming when I was stopped by a hard bump. I fell on my backside without a sound, for ladies do not make inane sounds. I glanced up at my attacker when he was not looking. Raoul!<br>" I am very sorry for bumping into you mademoiselle , " my sweet Raoul said offering me his hand.  
>I took his hand and looked up at his blue eyes and smooth face.<p>

" Christine!"


End file.
